


Cherry Blossoms - Spiritual Beauty

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: The Festival of the Oracle is here. 3 days of celebration. A day for grief, a day for celebration, a day of wishes.
Series: Flowertober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592





	Cherry Blossoms - Spiritual Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for yesterday but I forgot.

It was that time of the year again. 

The Oracle's Festival.

A celebration for the Oracle of Old, in celebration for the peace that has been ensued by her sacrifice.

A three day celebration.

The fist day for the grieving of those who were lost; The second day for the celebration of the things that was gained and those who had remained; The third and final day is reserved for the wishes of the future.

And that is how the Familiar finds himself walking amongst the common folk. The familiar of the Ainsworth family in casual garb, the lack of his halberd and formal clothes disguised him enough so the people would not noticed him.

He walked around, the adults drinking and talking about those what or who they had lost for the year. A time where all the grief that could only pulled out with a couple pints of liquor.

A few children had been running around, expected as it was nearing midnight. Just a few more minutes till the day of celebration would dawn on them, the few children sneaky enough to get away from their beds and wait for midnight.

The familiar perked up by the sound of the lyre playing somewhere, he followed the melody and was led to the town square. A lone bard, sitting on the fountain strumming their lyre, he approached and sat beside them.

The bard sighed and said, "You are late", the familiar offered an apology and the bard just shook their head. They kept strumming their lyre, a familiar melody playing out.

" Which face have you decided to imitate for this year?", the familiar asked and the bard just let out a chuckle, "Just a child from the country side, not feeling too adventurous this year", the bard hummed.

" An era of change is coming", The familiar spoke and the bard nodded. They stopped in playing their lyre for a while and asked, "Then she is close to waking, isn't she?", 

" Possibly, the Messengers paid a visit to us just now. It has been generations since they last visited", the familiar answered, the bard began playing their lyre again.

" Will she be glad to see the people of the former kingdom she had condemned, celebrate her dear Oracle?", He asked and the familiar just shrugged.

" The beauty of the mortals is second to none, isn't it my dear familiar?", The bard asked and the familiar nodded.

"There lives may be short, but it is that drives them to take the shot", 

" Not knowing when is their end, they live their lives and to make amends", 

"Truly it is the end of grieving and comes the day of celebrating!", As if just on cue, the grand clock chimed its bell. Signalling of the day of celebration has arrived.


End file.
